


The Wedding Night

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RH Intercomm 2011

It was their wedding night.

Will and Djaq were drenched in sweat, moaning passionately as they finished consummating their marriage on that cool desert night. Exhausted from their love-making, they rolled over onto opposite sides of the bed, panting hard. After a few moments rest, Djaq turned towards her beloved husband, and gazed over at him happily.

“That...that was amazing.” She gasped, still trying to catch her breath as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Will smiled back at her lovingly, and began to chuckle. "I told you I was good with wood." He said, winking at her.


End file.
